Damage control team
A damage control team (sometimes called a damage control party, repair crew, or work crew) referred to groups of Federation and Klingon starship crew organized as an adjunct to the ship's engineering staff for use in times of crisis when the ship suffered damage. Their general purpose was to fight fires and/or effect repairs as needed to keep the ship operational. Members of damage control teams aboard Federation vessels were drawn from all three ship's divisions: Command, Sciences, and Operations. Emergency life support and damage control systems were usually related. ( ) 23rd century Federation starships often had a specific bridge station dedicated to coordinating damage control efforts. starship pre- and post-refit.}} In 2267, Captain James T. Kirk led a boarding party including a damage control team to the wrecked following its encounter with the "planet killer". ( ) In 2285, the then-Admiral Kirk and Captain Spock consulted the 's damage control station readouts following Khan's sneak attack in 2285. ( ) In 2366, an alternate universe Geordi La Forge coordinated several damage control teams that boarded the crippled , which had been damaged in combat with the Romulans. ( ) On stardate 46154.2, a damage control team and a medical team aboard the were ordered by La Forge to report to Cargo Bay 4 when a massive EPS explosion was detected in the area. ( ) When Captain Edward Jellico temporarily took command of the Enterprise-D on stardate 46361, he had the Science I and Science II stations on the bridge changed to Damage Control and Weapons Status. ( ) In 2369 the repair crew aboard Deep Space 9, including Lieutenant Jones and Chief Miles O'Brien, tried to free three Federation passengers from a malfunctioning airlock. ( ) The same year the repair crews of Deep Space 9 were immediately responding to the hull breaches caused by graviton impulses of the embryonic lifeform. ( ) During the absence of Chief Miles O'Brien in 2369 Julian Bashir joked that they should call a Romulan repair service to fix the technological problems which occurred. ( ) Commander Benjamin Sisko told his son Jake that he had to perform damage control after he was informed that his son learned all about women from the Ferengi boy Nog. ( ) Constable Odo mentioned work crew seven as the team which did the repairs to Quark's damaged holosuites and when the Ferengi tried to trade information about the mission of a Klingon crew which previously visited his bar, Odo told him that he could use work crew seven for minor repairs in his security office. As a result, Quark told Odo what he knew about the Klingon mission. ( ) The following year, damage control parties were placed on stand-by when the Enterprise-D was preparing to enter a subspace rift to rescue the crew of the . ( ) In the same year, Captain Keogh of the led a rescue operation and shortly after engaging the Jem'Hadar, he called for the deployment of damage control teams as his vessel took heavy damage, including a plasma leak in the port nacelle. One team was sent to level 7. ( ) External link * de:Schadenskontrollteam Category:Groups